Books of Sorrow: Remnant
by Midnight Ruins
Summary: Rewrite is up! check it out!
1. Chapter 1: Envoked

**NOT A NEW CHAPTER this is a fixed version of the first chapter since my editor showed me that I had mistakes and I don't like leaving errors where they are Don't worry theres a new chapter coming soon**

The night sky filled with light of a shattered moon gleaming into the houses that resided on the island Patch it was small but it's a great place to live. It was quiet in this midnight hour, well except for in one home for one child a simple soul.

"NO MOMMY DON'T GO!" She looked around realizing it was just a dream, she hugged her knees and began crying.

"Yang?"

There was no response….but then she noticed a faint glow to her left. She look to where the nightstand was only to see her mother's necklace was glowing a phantom green color. Normally the necklace just had a plain black stone so why is it glowing? Her father always told her that the necklace was important to her mother she wore it everyday, but if it's glowing does that mean it's broken? The child wonders.

Then she began to get an odd sensation in the back of her mind it was almost as if something was entering her mind, she continued to wonder about the necklace, but her hand was subconsciously reaching for the necklace, it was calling to her. When her hand finally reach the necklace her small body was lit ablaze a ghostly green. She screamed but not a sound came out, but she noticed that there was no pain….it actually felt good. The fire subsided then a deep almost demonic voice spoke.

" _ **What is it that troubles you young Ruby?"**_ The voice asks.

"I-I saw my mother leaving, how do you know my name? Ruby shaking in fear of this presence in her mind.

" _ **Speak within your thoughts child I can hear them. As for your name I'm merely a figure of your imagination a friend here to help you."**_ The voice knew that a child as young as Ruby would fall to such a lie, it was the perfect disguise for the voice.

" _Oh….I'm gonna call you big bro!"_ The child surprising cheered with no fear.

" _ **... If you wish, tell me Ruby what is your age?"**_ The voice was now starting to get a bad feeling in his nonexistent gut.

" _Umm.. this many!"_ Ruby said almost as if this was a joke to her.

" _ **I can't SEE HOW MANY!"**_

" _HA HA your funny big bro I'm five!"_

She's unbearable I can't want for when I break out of here First thing I'll do is kill Ruby then hunt HIM, and now I know he's been gone almost five years the voice thought to itself.

" _Big Bro!"_

" **WHAT!?"**

" _Do you love me?"_ she giggled.

It was at this moment the voice knew it fucked up.

 **2 hours of do you love me? Later**

" _ **Finally she's asleep!" the voice cried**_

" _Where am I big bro?"_

" _ **DAMMIT"**_ He didn't understand how did she get to the mindscape? He was the only one who could be here how!?

" _What is this place there's so many stars!"_ In the mindscape there is no visible ground just an infinite amount of stars everywhere.

" _ **Ugh…. it's to put it simply a place in your mind where I reside in and I can change its appearance at will."**_ The voice groaned.

" _Where are you at? I want to give you a hug!"_

" _ **I couldn't even if I wanted to."**_

" _Why not?"_ she said sadly

" _ **You would fear me and I don't have enough power to form my body."**_ All because of those accursed guardians and their cheap arsenal. The voice thought to itself.

" _Aww, oh well."_

" _ **You should go to sleep Ruby."**_

" _Okay...first you have to say good night sister!"_

I can't believe I'm being ordered by a child but if I don't. The voice thought of what would happen if he didn't do it she would annoy him for even longer!

" _ **Good night sister."**_ The voice groaned

" _Good night big bro! Oh and how do I get out of here?"_

" _ **NOOOOOOOO"**_ The voice cried in agony.

And Thus a inseparable bond begins to tighten, one that will change them both, others around them and possible one that will shatter the very foundations of Remnant. A bond of true siblings.  
-

 **Authors Note**

 **Now I know what your thinking...WHY IS THIS SO SHORT well the answer to that is I don't know I just felt like it was long enough don't worry I HATE short fan fictions too especially if there really good ones. For now who do you all think is the voice that Ruby now calls her brother? And who was the one the voice was talking about? Only I know but its really Obvious... Oh and before I forget these are harder to write than you may think so I will be uploading once a week at the longest if not every three days? Idk I'm lazy but I do hate it when a good fanfict gets abandoned and I don't want to be a hypocrite so yea until probably more likely there will be a new chapter next week! BYE**


	2. Chapter 2: The Return

**(Ruin: Edited I was cringing as I fixed old mistakes)**

 **Authors Note**

 **Hello everyone welcome to a new chapter of this fanfic! And I'm proud to say as of 2017 we have had over 100 views and 1 follower whom is Degroth shout out to him for being the first follower. Your reward is a imaginary muffin! So yea its 2017 now I'm gonna need to update my profile to show my goals. Oh and who watch the new episode of Rwby?! IT WAS AWESOME and there is something I want to get off my chest think of everything you know or heard about how the reincarnation with Ozpin works...now forget it cause I will tell you MY THEORY. The way I believe it works is similar to avatar expect you can only talk to the most recent reincarnation, you get their memories and no power ups. Yea that simple I'd love to ramble on but that's not what you're here for and I need to get rolling. But before I forget…..mep**

 **Key of Speech**

" _Cookies"_ Ruby Mind Speech

' _Cookies' =_ Basicly everyone thinking

" _ **Fuck off" =**_ Crota Mind Speech

' _ **Fuck off' =**_ Crota thinking

"Helloo" = basicly everyone

" **Ugh…" =** Crota when in control of Ruby

 **Blah blah blah Cortana blah blah past blah blah get on with it!**

" _ **Hey Ruby?"**_

" _Huh?"_

" _ **Are you just here to listen to music you can't afford or what? This is a dust shop for crying out loud!"**_

The dust shop in question was call From Dust Till Dawn a Halo reference? Probably,

the interior of the shop had white wall with a mix of grey, shelves scattered around with different containers of dust, the floor a light brown and white checkered pattern, and to the right of the shop some magazines of weapons next to our favorite little red.

" _I can't hear you listening to music."_

" _ **Ugh you have no taste in music, by the way the guy right behind you is trying to talk to you."**_ The guy is wearing what appears to be a black tuxedo, a red tie, and blood red glasses. If only he were actually intimidating he might have scared her.

"Hey you have a death wish or something?" The man said as he pulled on Ruby's hood.

"Huh?" Ruby couldn't really hear anything she was playing her music too loud. Then the man gestured for her to take them off.

"Yes?"

"I said put your hands in the air now!"

"Are you robbing me me?" She uncertainly asked.

"YES"

"Ohh" she realized

If you were able to see Crota's face at that moment he was smirking. The same smirk he had when he slaughtered guardians at the Disaster, he then said, " _ **Ruby...Kick his ass."**_

Of course she happily obliged. She launched him out the window.

"Freeze!"said another grunt but sadly he too got launched outside the shop this time though Ruby tagged along, launching herself outside as well as she needed room to use her weapon. Her scythe the majestic Crescent Rose now begun to unfold has she did a series of twirls to show off.

The man at the center of the leftover grunts whom Ruby now recognized as Roman Torchwick. He had orange hair, bright green eyes, wore a white coat with red on the inside, a backwards grey bandanna around his neck, a lit cigar hanging out of his mouth, a cane that didn't look like it was needed, and to top it all off (get it because it's a hat?) a black fancy hat with a red stripe.

"Okay...get her" Roman told the grunts

The three remaining grunts charged at her but the first one attempted to slash at her with his red blade only to meet the end of Ruby's boots. She then smashed one grunt to the ground with the combined force of her shot and weight of Crescent Rose. The remaining grunt opened fire with a machine gun he magically got in his hands, but ruby was able to evasive around with her speed and using her scythes recoil she kicked him into the air then proceeded to leap into the air and slashing him into the ground.

"You were worth every cent. Truly you were. Well Red I think we can all say it's been an eventful evening and as much as I would love to stick around." He now raises his cane. "I'm afraid this is where we part ways."

" _ **DOGE RUBY!"**_

Which she did she leaped over the mini rocket that Roman's cane shot out with the absurd recoil of her sniper scythe.

 _Where did he go?_ She looked where he last was only to see the shop and the maybe dead or unconscious grunts.

" _ **He's escaping behind you."**_

She turned around to see Roman already almost at the top of the ladder of the nearby apartment building.

" _How did he get up there so fast?!"_

" _ **Don't question it get your ass up there!"**_

She then ran up to the building and shot the ground a couple times to propel herself to the rooftops.

"Hey" Ruby shouted at Roman who had his back turned to her.

"Persistent" the roof was now shaking slightly and a humming noise filled the air as a Bullhead came from the side of the apartment appeared. The door on the side slide open that Roman entered. "End of the line Red!" he tosses a red dust crystal at Ruby.

" _Oh crap baskets"_ Roman then shot at the crystal the exploded in a small inferno..

Roman thinking it was over cheered in delight until a woman appeared with a purple glyph shielding both her and Ruby.

" _OMGIT'SAHUNTRESS!"_

" _ **GODDAMMIT RUBY PAY ATTENTION!"**_ The huntress who saved their asses was beautiful no other way to describe her. If she was old she most certainly didn't look it, she seemed to be in her late to mid twenties. She had pale skin, ghostly blonde hair, green eyes, had glasses, wore a white button up shirt with sleeves that covered her assets, long black pants that even covered her stomach, a wand, and had a purple cape that was on the end cut to look like flames. The moment the glyph disappeared the huntress immediately retaliated with beams of aura rapidly attacking the bullhead. After the huntress saw her current attack was having much effect she changed tactics, she began to glow purple and pointed with her with wand, a purple blast came out and stopped just over the bullhead and turned into a storm. " _ **Okay calling it now dust is bullshit."**_ But of course Ruby didn't register anything, she was too mesmerized by the ongoing display of skill the huntress was showing. Roman now disappeared into the Bullhead while the storm now began to summon what looked like hail but was actually crystallized baby blue colored dust. Which proved to be more effective as parts of it were embedded onto the Bullhead it even broke the glass covering the pilot seat. Then a women appeared at the opening of the bullhead the shadow of the interior covered her facial features making it nearly impossible to get a description of her. The sleeves of said women's dress began to glow orange and red as fire appeared on her hand, meaning her semblance was fire. She then threw the fireball at the huntress whom acted quickly enough to summon a glyph shield to take the hit, but the mystery woman wasn't done yet the ground under the huntress glowed red and orange and started making a whistling noise. The huntress was immediately aware of the situation and back flipped out of danger as where she previously was exploded sending debris flying everywhere. The huntress of course took advantage of the debris and with her aura bringing it together in the shape of a spear and launched it at the women," _ **Okay seriously what the fuck?!"**_ The women then bombarded the spear with fireballs until it was in small pieces, but then it reformed and changed its target to the driver of the bull head Roman, however he tilted the bullhead sideways causing the spear to merely washed over the top of the bullhead. Then the purple spear splitted into three wavy spears circling the bull head like a predator would its prey. To get rid of the spears the mystery woman created a wave of heat that nullified the huntress's hold on the debris causing it to turn into embers.

" _I got to help her!"_

" _ **Finally you say something!"**_ Ruby then finally turned her scythe into its compact sniper form and open fired at the women. Sadly though the women was able to defect all of her bullets with her fire glyphs. The ground under Ruby and the huntress now began to glow and whistle.

" _ **Oh son of a bitch…"**_ Has Ruby literally stood there like an idiot the huntress pushed Ruby out of the way with an invisible force before rolling out of the way. As two recovered the bullhead finally escaped with little to no dust. Ruby then turned to the huntress who saved them.

"You're a huntress...CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH!?"

" _ **You disappoint me Ruby..."**_

 **A few minutes later…**

"I hope you realize your actions tonight will now be taken lightly young lady. You put yourself and others in great danger." The huntress had taken Ruby to the interrogation department which had nearly no detail almost like someone got lazy decorating, she was currently scolding Ruby as if she was a child which she actually is.

" _ **Huh I thought we were gonna be praised for our heroic act of kindness and I emphasize heroic."**_

" _I thought so too but this lady is scary!"_

" _ **And hot."**_

" _Shut up I'm trying to talk!"_

"But they started it!" Ruby said she was rather confused at the moment.

"If it were up to me you would be sent home with a pat on the back." The huntress stated. Ruby was now smiling she knew it! She's a hero!

" _ **Don't let it get to your head Ruby just wait for it."**_

" _Wait for what?_

"And a slap on the wrist." As the huntress emphasized her point by slamming her wand on the desk causing Ruby to flinch.

" _ **Oh I like her, eight and a half out of ten."**_

"But there's someone here who would like to meet you." The huntress now moved to the side making way for a man whom Ruby immediately recognized as Ozpin the headmaster of Beacon Academy. He had greyish white hair, had circular glasses under his eyes, pale skin like most people this volume, wore a green undershirt that covered his neck, and a black penguin suit over it with a matching pair of black pants and shoes, in his hand he held a coffee mug, the other held a tray of cookies. To be honest he looks like a tall leprechaun, haha wonder what he wears during Saint Patrick's day.

"Ruby Rose." Ozpin said as he got closer to where Ruby was sitting. Then he leaned in and said "You have silver eyes."

"Umm" now Ruby was extremely confused what did it matter that she had silver eyes? Well then you would have to wait till volume three to find out and yes I the narrator can break the fourth wall deal with it.

' _ **Great so he also knows about that, wouldn't surprised if he knew about me, and I mean ME not the split personality excuse Ruby made up. Hmm I wonder though if I sliced his head off would lucky charms come pouring out?'**_

"So where did you learn to do this?" Ozpin said referring to the video feed the huntress was showing on her tablet.

"S-Signal Academy"

"They taught you how to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed? Ozpin of course was referring to Crescent Rose, if he's talking about scythes in general meet the gardening hoe Ozy, well I guess you sort of did since your a farm boy now oohh ops spoiler alert whatever worth it.

"Well one teacher in particular."

"I see." Ozpin appearing to be satisfied with her answers placed the cookies on the desk in front of Ruby.

" _COOKIES!"_

" _**Your only weakness…"**_

Ruby then began to devour all of the cookies like a fax machine devours paper. Seriously who taught her table manners? "It's just that I've only seen one other scythe wielder of that skill before, a dusty old Qrow."

"Muff Mawu that's mu uncle mow." Seriously swallow your damn food before talking! Which she did before apologizing clearly embarrassed. "That's my Uncle Qrow he's a teacher at Signal. I was complete garbage before he took me under his wing (get it?), and now I'm like a kung fu master!"

"So I've noticed, what is a adorable girl such as yourself doing at a school used to train warriors?"

"Well I want to be a huntress."

"You want to slay monsters?"

"Yea I only have two more years at signal then I'm gonna apply to beacon, my sister is actually got in Beacon this year. You see she wants to be a huntress and so do I because I want to help people. Ozpin then smirked and asked.

"Do you know who I'am?"

"Your Professor Ozpin the Headmaster of Beacon."

"Hello there." Ozpin smiles.

"Nice to meet you." Ruby greets.

"You want to come to my school?" Ozpin says leaning in a bit closer.

"More than anything!" Ozpin then turned to the blond huntress as she merely rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Well alright then."

 **A few hours later…**

"So this is where you met Summer Father?"

"Yes it is" Currently a group of five made their way through the long halls of beacon to the elevator room, the hall seemed to be a mix of greek architecture advanced modern day style, a perfect match.

"I really hope I get to kill these so called grimm." one of the men in the group said as they reached the elevator.

"If that's seriously all you think about Alak-Hul then maybe I should have left you behind."

"Psh as if you would, I'd probably led the Hive though if you did." he smirks.

"Alak-Hul I believe it would be wise not to cross our leader."

"So what? We won't be seeing him in possibly years if this Ozpin guy accepts us."

"Umm father? I don't think this elevator can fit five people."

"It'll be fine." The leader says as he presses a button. One thing the leader of the group missed about Remnant was the soothing elevator music.

"HAAAH!" As a the sound of metal braking filled the room everyone turned to Alak-Hul whom had one of his dual axes driven into the speaker that was playing music. "What? It was annoying!"

"Your an idiot!" The four yell at him.

"Alak-Hul behave yourself or **I WILL TAKE YOU!** "

Afterwards the elevator was quiet for an awkward ten seconds before the door opened

"Oh I wasn't expecting visitors at this...Niriyx! (Ni-rix) It's been almost ten years now, have a seat." Ozpin said gesturing to the chair in front of his desk. The office of Ozpin was quite a sight to behold it was green of course with some grey the floors reflecting the ceiling you couldn't quite tell the color of the floor. The ceiling of course was incredible it have several gears above it and it ticked like a clock. The leader now known as Niriyx sat down in front of his old friend.

"I apologize for the intrusion Ozpin." Niriyx said

"Nonsense it's fine, and who are these four?"

"These four are part of the reason I'm here but most of it is news concerning our deal.

"I see I've also been meaning to speak to you about that, but we'll talk about that later, in the meantime why don't you introduce me to your companions?"

"Yes of course these two ladies in the back are my daughters Hala and Anu." Hala had beautiful brown hair with a mix of black, she is currently was wearing her hair down, she has eyes the color of honey, her height was about average for a healthy women (aka Blake's height maybe a bit more taller) was wearing a black shirt that hugged her body and a light brown leather jacket, she had dark blue pants hugging her legs on, a dark brown pair of combat boots. In her hand she wore leather fingerless gloves that had metal with a three slots where the metal meet the leather suggesting her weapons were claws.

Anu looked almost exactly alike with her twin sister only that she was wearing her hair in a ponytail, wore a dark brown leather jacket, a red shirt that also hugged her body but left her stomach exposed, black jeans that also hugged her legs, and black combat boots, she also wore a belt that held a small black box that had a red gem surrounded by a gold outline, must be her weapon of choice.

"Wait a minute daughters?"

"We're not really related by blood Ozpin it's complicated."

"I see and the gentlemen in the back?"

"Wouldn't exactly call one of them gentle but the one to the left is Alak-Hul." (Al-ek-ul) Niriyx said almost angrily. Alak-Hul wasn't quite sane, even after the Hive retrieved him from his cell after Niriyx gave him a second chance. After his merging with a human Alak-Hul's mental state improved making him stable. His skin for some reason was grey as ash, his brown hair cut short, his eyes bright yellow, he was muscular but not that anyone would notice, he wore a black tunic with a black leather strap over his shoulder to hold his dual axes Misery and Pain, he wore black jeans, and black running shoes.

"And the one to the right is Malok (Ma-lock)." Malok is known back with the Hive for being one of Oryx's most powerful and loyal disciples, and it continued even after Oryx became Niriyx. In his human form he had dark blue hair that toward the back reached his neck and also covered his left eye and his eyes were just as blue, his face not showing any emotion, he was tall, had light brown skin with a lean muscular build possibly showing that he's more reliant on agility in combat, wore dark blue Japanese style robes that had a gold color outline with a white undershirt being visible. And at his waist wasn't much of a belt more like a string that was somehow able to hold a sheath at his side with a dust caliber and grip sticking out, his weapon was obviously a gun blade, he also wore sandals with white socks on.

"Well welcome to Beacon." Ozpin greeted the four

"Yeah about them I was wondering if they can sign up here to finish their training."

"Well... I don't see why not."

"Alright any chance you can take them off my back like right now?" Niriyx he knew Anu wasn't exactly happy with being put in Beacon, heck she's been quiet this whole time but they needed this.

"Yes of course I'll send Glynda to show them where they will be sleeping for now." Ozpin said not exactly expecting Niriyx to be so quick about it.

"Good the four of you go down the elevator and meet with Glynda she has blond hair with glasses and a purple cape." As the four went towards the elevator Alak-Hul muttered something. After they were finally gone the atmosphere of the room turned serious as the two stared at each other for a few moments before Niriyx finally spoke.

"Hey Qrow you mind coming out now?" As he spoke a man emerged from the shadow of the corner of the room.

"Huh you're still as good as before Niryix." Qrow stated smirking as he came up to the side of the desk holding a container of alcohol.

"Yea and Qrow you think after this we can go to a bar or something? I haven't drank since the last time I was at the bar with you." Niryx said, nearly causing Qrow to drop his drink.

"Are you serious, alright then right after this." Qrow said while both him and Niriyx were smirking remembering the last time they went to a bar, man that was one hell of a night.

"Sorry to ruin the moment here but last time you both went out to get a drink you somehow managed to light an entire city block on fire and both of you were shouting "We're the fire lord's!" and I would prefer it if a similar situation didn't happen again, we lost a lot of school fundings that year." Ozpin sighed while touching his glasses.

"Don't worry nothing of that scale will happen again...I think." Niriyx said uncertainly while shrugging. Niriyx looked as if he were no older than the students attending beacon (imagine Beat from DBZ Heros but taller.) His hair was somewhat spiky (a mix of Gray's hair from fairytale with Kirito's from SAO), his eyes were of course silver that carried a sense of pride, he wore a shadow black trench coat with a hood that didn't have anyway to prevent it from being open but where the cloth was split on both sides there is a half a symbol on each side a symbol we are all too familiar with, the Taken King crest it was a golden color, he wore black martial arts pants, he wore black boots, on his hands were black leather fingerless gloves the one on the left had the symbol of the Iron Banner while on the right glove it had the Iron Lord symbol both being a golden color.

"Now I believe we are getting off topic." Ozpin says sighing yet again.

"What are you talking about I thought that was the topic." Qrow replied as both he and Niriyx chuckled a bit.

"Haha well alright then." Niriyx's face now gained a serious look. "I have decided that our deal is canceled.

"Funny I was going to tell you the same thing." Ozpin said with relief in his voice, he did not want to get on Niriyx's bad side. "However I'm still curious as to how you came to the same conclusion."

Niriyx took a deep breath before saying, "Simple the people on Earth and across our solar system would abuse aura and dust, I'm alright with people having their aura unlocked on their own somehow as long as these numbers are little to none, but if someone were to learn how to unlock others aura then the city's guardians will be easy to rebel against causing a civil war the U.R.U would rather avoid. The only one's that know how to unlock aura back there are a handful of my people and myself included.

"My reasoning is the same as yours."

"Alright you two done yet I really want to hit the bar now." Qrow groaned has he flipped his bottle upside down. "I'm all out of beer now."

"Alright then." Niriyx says as he gets up from his seat. "Let's go." Qrow now begins to walk towards the elevator until Niryx grabs him.

"What are you doing?"

"Taking a shortcut." Niriyx says as he grabs Qrow and he walks through the window in Ozpin's office.

"So that's his semblance, he can phase through objects, quite handy." Ozpin says to himself as he sips from his coffee. Qrow can be faintly heard in the background.

"I FUCKEN HATE YOU! WHY DID YOU DROP ME?!"

"This will be an interesting year indeed."

 **Authors Note**

 **Well this took longer than I thought it would be to write I originally started writing this a day before new years partially because I'm lazy but I now regret it. Anyways yea there will be an OC ish team and yea the narrator is a person too. Next chapter will be focused on Ruby and Crota don't you worry and what else? Oh yea as I was writing this I realized something my first two chapter are SHIT compared to this chapter! It was the first fight scene I have ever wrote so I hope I didn't mess up, the narrator will only speak his mind when focused on Ruby and Crota. Well I'm gonna have a field day editing these nine pages worth of words see ya all….MY BACK FUCKEN ACHES!**


	3. Chapter 3: A Potential Threat

**(AN: Edited I miss spelled my own characters name, why did no one point it out?)**

 **Author's Note**

 ***muff! muff!***

 **(Duct tape gets ripped off)**

 **Ruin: Aww jeez where the hell am I? Who are you...NO IT CAN"T BE!**

 **Kurama: Sup bitch remember the time you said you were gonna work on your story like almost three weeks ago?**

 **Ruin: *gulp* Yea….**

 **Kurama: You know what you were doing instead?..**

 **Ruin: yes..**

 **Kurama: Why don't you tell all of your readers then?**

 **Ruin: Ok I was watching Bleach! Now untie me from this chair you crazy fox!**

 ***Slap***

 **Kurama: First get to typing and talk to the readers.**

 **Ruin: Fine! Hello everyone welcome to the fourth chapter! Yay... so yea I'm sorry for being super late Bleach is addicting! And I'm actually thinking about another fanfic inspired by another fanfic called** **Contact of The Shinigami** **by:** **KyuubiGoku,** **It's really good but instead of taking place in Naruto it's going to take place in RWBY and you know no sex scenes at all...totally wasn't turned on... Speaking of Rwby, GRIM ECLIPSE COMING TO XBOX! Hell to the fuck yea! Now for reviews.**

 **Reviews**

 **Guest(1): "So what would Crota look like in a human body?"**

 **Ruin: Well Crota doesn't have a human body or a body in general he is basically a manifestation of his power and no he won't be getting his own body he'll have to share with Ruby.**

 **Ruin: Que the disclaimer Kurama!**

 **Kurama: Fine**

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own Destiny, RWBY and any music that is used, I do however own my Oc characters and Oc Hive human forms, their OC weapons, and character design.**

 **Key of Speech**

" _Cookies"=_ Ruby Mind Speech / Guardian to Ghost mind speech

' _Cookies'_ Basicly everyone thinking

 **"** _ **Fuck off" =**_ **Crota Mind Speech**

 **'** _ **Fuck off' =**_ **Crota thinking**

"Helloo" = basicly everyone

 **P.S.: Niriyx (Nigh-rix)**

 **Lets us Begun**

"So what bar are we going to Qrow? A wild one? Cause I'm really in the mood for a bar fight." Niriyx said as they walked down the twilight lit streets of Vale.

"You lost that opportunity when you dropped me from the top of Beacon, but really though we're just going to a quiet place to chat, I have a feeling you're here more than just to bring those kids here and deliver news. You and I both know you could have done that with a shade." Qrow stated as he glared at Niriyx.

"Alright just take us to this quiet place and we'll talk there." Niriyx said with a sudden serious tone, as he followed Qrow into a dark alley.

"We're already here." Qrow said has he grabbed a old rusty handle to a metal door. It made a long screech as it opened.

"Oh this old place it's been so long since I was here good times." Niriyx said with a sad smile on his face as he entered void of the building.

"You think you can get Gordon here? The power messed up again." Qrow said in the pitch blackness of the room.

" _Gordon can you hit the lights for us?"_

" _I'm on it."_ Gordon said, Gordon is a ghost not literally a ghost but a Guardian's companion their best friends. His chassy was the standard he liked the classics. Gordon wasn't Niriyx's ghost to begin with he was originally Night's ghost.

Gordon now materialized into the dark room his presence causing the room around him to be illuminated slightly. "If I remember correctly the generator is in the basement right?" Gordon asked, the two men then nodded to the ghost. "I'll be right back hold tight." Gordon said as he suddenly vanished leaving them in the dark for a few seconds before the power came online. What was once a empty void now came to life. The building or rather the room they were in was decorated with shining dark brown wood walls and flooring. All the furniture was covered up in plastic coverings for protection. There were several picture frames of team STAQ, a couple even had Niryix and Gordon in them. Niriyx's silver eyes saddened when he saw a picture of his and Summer's first kiss. Their faces were so red from embarrassment it didn't make it any better when they found out Taiyang decided to sneak a photo.

' _One day Summer my love one day.'_ Niriyx thought to himself.

"You ok Niriyx?" His ghost asked.

"Yea I'm fine I'll talk to you in a bit." Niriyx said with longing in his voice, with that Gordon disappeared. Qrow then took his seat at a small wooden table that still had a plastic cover. Niriyx sat directly across from him so they were face to face. They sat there in silence for what seemed to be an eternity until Niryix finally spoke. "So do you want to good news or the worse news first?

"I'll take the good news." Qrow said.

"I've officially stepped down as leader of the Hive." Niriyx quickly stated.

"Well it's about time." Qrow said with his arms crossed. "It was kinda obvious you would step down eventually considering you have memories of something else that was a leader and a killer longer than Renment has been around."

"Yea that's true and now for the bad news." Niriyx took a deep breath. "But first tell me what was your most recent assignment from Ozpin?"

"It didn't go to well I was protecting the Fall Maiden and I found out that the Queen has pawns, why? Does it have something to do with the worse news?"

"Somewhat, I believe something is helping Salem."

"Then get to it already." Qrow said.

"A few months ago Earth's solar system was in a crisis for one whole hour. My taken went rogue but it was only the taken grimm." Niriyx said.

"I thought you were the only one capable of controlling any kind of taken."

"No but there are other Hive who can but it was no Hive that did it." Niriyx said.

"Then who or what was it?" Qrow asked.

"I think there are Ahamkara's on Remnant." Niriyx said.

"The so called wish granting gods that gave your other half Oryx his powers? What makes you think they're helping her?"

"She has attempted to control my taken before although I felt her presence whenever she tried, but that time it was clouded in so much darkness that I almost didn't recognize it as Salem's."

"Wonderful now we have gods against us." Qrow said in false joy his head now resting on the table.

"Basically, she now has both taken grimm and normal grimm at her disposal but call it a hunch she'll save them as a trump card."

"Does the U.R.U know about it? Qrow asked.

"Yes they do I told them, It is my responsibility so worse comes to worse we can call for backup." Niryix said.

"Do the kids you brought here know? Qrow asked.

"Yes and they're all older than you." Niriyx said.

"Whatever is that all? Qrow asked.

"Yea pretty much."

"Alright good cause I can really go for a drink, but on you of course." Qrow said with a smirk as he got up from the wooden chair.

"I'm ok with that as long as I get drunk either way." Niriyx said with a smirk as they both made way for the exit of the building.

 **The next day**

"Oh I can't believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with me. This is the best day ever!" Yang cheered as she squeezed Ruby in a suffocating hug. They were currently on the way to beacon by airship. Good thing no one has motion sickness ha ha.

" _ **Wow she must really be happy, your aura is literally dropping from her hug your probably just weak though."**_ Crota said.

" _Why do you have to be being so mean? Aren't you glad I made it to beacon?"_ Ruby asked her brother.

" _ **Don't get the wrong idea here. You may want to tell Yang to stop."**_

"Please stop." Ruby wheezed from her lack oxygen. Yang then released her from the torture.

"But I'm so proud of you!" Yang said.

Crota lets out a sigh, " _ **Let me know if something interesting happens then…"**_ With that the dark prince's presence dwindled.

" _Ok then."_ Ruby replied.

"Really sis it was nothing." Ruby says as she attempts to calm her sister down.

"But what do you mean it's incredible everyone is gonna think you're the bee's knees!" Yang says excitedly.

"I don't want to be the bee's knees ok? I don't want to have any kind of knees. I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees." Ruby says has she looks down at her shoe.

" _ **What happened to you not wanting any knees?"**_ Crota said mockingly.

" _Shut up! Why are you back nothing has even happened yet!"_

" _ **It's just funny to see you get flustrated."**_

"Look I got moved ahead by two years I don't want anyone thinking I'm special or anything." Ruby says sincerely.

" _ **A little late for that when you have someone in your head don't you think? Even if you came up with the excuse of**_ _**a split personality disorder."**_

" _I know I know." Ruby says._ As Ruby and Crota are speaking Yang comes next to Ruby and wraps her arm around her shoulder.

"But you are special you have a bad ass sister and a phantom brother here, we have your back so don't sweat it! Yang says to Ruby.

" _ **True that."**_ Crota says to Ruby.

"Thanks Yang and Crota." Ruby says as she smiles at Yang, that is until the moment got ruined by a news report.

"The Robbery was lead by the infamous Roman Torchwick, who continues to evade arrest if you have any info regarding his whereabouts please contact the Vale Police Department back to you Lisa. The male reported says before the female reporter begins to speak.

"Thank you in other news just last night two entire city blocks were consumed by a large inferno. People from all around are calling it the Return of the Fire Lords. Much like the first attack five years ago there were no casualties, and witnesses report seeing two drunk men shouting "THE FIRE LORDS ARE BACK!" Before suddenly disappearing from the scene aut-

The hologram showing the news now switch to showing the purple caped huntress that saved Ruby. Everyone on board then turned to the hologram well except for on blonde boy in the corner hugging his stomach.

"Hello and welcome to Beacon." The hologram began.

"Who's that?" Yang asked.

"My name is Glinda Goodwitch." The hologram coincidentally responded.

"Oh"

"You are among a privileged few who received the great honor to be a student at this prestigious academy. Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace."

" _ **Peace my ass."**_ Crota said smugly.

" _Shush trying to hear her."_

" _ **Not the only thing you're trying to do I can hear and see your thoughts."**_

" _Stop trying to trick me!"_

" _ **You're way too innocent for your age according to Yang at least."**_ Crota says but at this point Ruby already missed the rest of the speech.

"Hey Ruby come check out this view!" Yang says as she pulls Ruby over to the large glass wall. Ruby's eyes widened as look upon the glorious view of nothing but black buildings that all look the same...huh well that's lame.

"Look you can see Signal from here!" Ruby says.

" _ **Umm...no you can't what the hell is up with this place there's only black buildings! WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?! And then these other people are only shadows! I even almost mistaken them for taken!"**_

" _Wait you can see them too?"_ Ruby asks with a shimmer of hope that she wasn't crazy _._

" _ **YES I CAN I'm surprised it took me this long to notice!**_

" _I know right!"_

"You alright Rubes or are you just talking to Crota?" Yang asked as she notices Ruby doesn't look like she's enjoying the view anymore.

"Talking don't worry Yang." Ruby says reassuringly with a forced smile.

The blond guy in the corner now tumbles over to Yang and barfs a little on her shoe. This can't end well for the poor guy. Hey author is this the part where there's supposed to be a note?...Oh ok then.

 **Author's Note**

 **Ruin: Yea there you go you got it.**

Narrator: Still new to this and wtf happened these last couple weeks. I was expecting a call to narrate sooner.

 **Kurama: It's called Ruin is a lazy bitch who is addicted to Bleach and Xenoverse 2.**

 **Ruin: Stupid fox…**

Narrator: Aren't you supposed to say something to readers here?

 **Ruin: Yea I got it. So yea sorry this took a while as Kurama said and yes I'm a asshole sorry to keep you all waiting. I'm planning on making chapters longer soon but school has to get in the way and If I did that then I would have to type little by little over the course of two weeks. So if you want longer chapters say something I don't mind and leave reviews as well I enjoy reading them good or bad I still respond. Now to see how many views we got now total… here we go as of me typing this we have 383 view totall! With two favorites on the story! It's a start. Oh and one more thing.**

Narrator: Is it Kurama untying you from your chair?

 **Ruin: That and look at the story summary to see if the next chapter is in progress or if you don't see something like (next chapter is currently in progress) or something like that then it means It's uploaded but I'm taking a short break. I usually take a day or two as a break between chapters. Also U.R.U stands for United Races of the Universe. That's all right?**

 **Kurama: Nope you still got to edit the chapter.**

 **Ruin: GOD DAMMIT!**

Narrator: And while he's doing that I'm gonna read Icha Icha Paradise see you all next week!

 **Kurama: Bye**

 **Ruin: See you all later….AHHH MY BACK!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Shining Beacon

**(AN: Edited a few things)**

 **Rui** **n: ba ba ba ba ba ba ba back!**

 **Kurama: Sooner than usual for you to start.**

 **Ruin: Yep and I'm kinda excited for this chapter also guys I'm sorry if last chapter was a little disappointing. I will make it up here though!**

 **Kurama: Are you finally gonna make your chapters longer?**

 **Ruin: later this is kinda late.**

*Door opens*

 **Kurama: Guess he's here then.**

Narrator: If you're making chapters longer I expect a raise!

 **Ruin: Alright alright first things first. Last night I had a dream!**

 **Kurama: oh god…**

 **Ruin: I got a idea for the name and abilities of the Zanpakuto I'm gonna use in my self insert I even got the Bankai down!**

 **Kurama: oh it's about that.**

 **Ruin: What else would it be about. You thought it was an inappropriate dream didn't you.**

Narrator: Sometimes I wonder if the pay to be here is even worth it.

 **Kurama: Double your pay check**

Narrator: Deal

 **Ruin: I just came up with a pun…**

 **Kurama: Dear kami have mercy**

 **Ruin: I guess you can say it's a BOUNT time I uploaded! Get it because in Bleach there's these guys called Bounts?**

 **Kurama: Go kill yourself.**

Narrator: Screw it I'm starting without you guys.

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own Destiny, RWBY and any music that is used, I do however own my Oc characters and Oc Hive human forms, their OC weapons, and character design.**

 **Key of Speech**

" _Cookies"=_ Ruby Mind Speech / Guardian to Ghost mind speech

' _Cookies'_ Basically everyone thinking

 **"** _ **Fuck off" =**_ **Crota Mind Speech**

 **'** _ **Fuck off' =**_ **Crota thinking**

"Helloo" = Basically everyone talking

 **"Ugh…" = Crota when in control of Ruby / Hive**

* * *

If you are curious about what happened to the blond kid turns out he didn't get a black eye kinda hoping he did though anyways. As soon as the doors of the giant airship opened the blond boy immediately rushed out. Meanwhile with the real protagonist.

" _This place is nice don't you think Crota?"_ Ruby says to her brother as she along with Yang made it to what appeared to be the courtyard of beacon. The courtyard was filled with lamppost and had many trees, concrete floors, a man made river circled the yard and other structures around the school were visible.

" _ **Meh...I've seen better."**_ Crota says in a bored tone.

" _Can't you be...OHMYGOSHLOOKATALLTHEWEPONS!"_ Ruby says to Crota as she now enters chibi mode.

Crota then sighs upon hearing Ruby overreact. ' **Why is she always like this?'**

"Yang look he has a collapsible staff, and she has a fire sword!" Ruby says excitedly as

she is about to go after her. That is until Yang pulls on her cloak. "Ow ow ow."

"Easy there little sis their just weapons." Yang says to Ruby.

"Just weapons?! Their an extension of ourselves! A part of us and their so cool!" Ruby says frantically.

"Well why can't you swoon over your own weapon aren't you happy with it?" Yang asks.

As soon as she was finished her sentence the sound of clanking metal can be heard. "Of course I'm happy with Crescent Rose." The sound of clanking metal turned out to be Ruby's sniper scythe unfolding from its compact state. "I just really like seeing new ones, It's like meeting new people but better…" Ruby says as she started to look down.

" _ **You're really depressing Ruby."**_

" _Says the one who has depressing stories about himself."_ Ruby fires back.

" _ **Says the one who dresses like little red riding hood!"**_ Crota counters.

"Umm...Ruby? Hello anyone home?" Yang says as she waves her hand infront of her younger sister.

Ruby now suddenly jolts back. "Sorry what were you saying Yang?"

"What I was saying is that you should try to make some friends to talk to besides me and Crota." Yang says.

"But why would I need friends when I have you?" Ruby asks.

"Well you see my friendsareherenowgottagocatchupbye!" Yang quickly says as a group of people surround her and they go speeding off causing Ruby to spin in place uncontrollably.

"Wait where are you going! I don't know what I'm doing…" Ruby says as she falls on a bunch of luggage.

"What are you doing?!

 **Meanwhile**

' _I'll show that fucken bitch!'_ Alak-Hul angrily thinks to himself as he walks around the courtyard of Beacon.

 **Flashback**

"Hey Alak-Hul?" Hala says.

"What?"

"I bet you can't make any friends." Hala mocks till she realized Alak-Hul was nowhere to be seen. "Where did he go?"

"You set him off again Hala." Malok says.

"I was just teasing him." Hala says as she puts one hand on her hip.

"He's sensitive though." Anu says.

"Well he'll turn up sooner or later." Hala says.

 **Present time**

Alak-Hul now decides to sit down on a bench conveniently placed in the courtyard.

"Can't be that hard to make a friend." He mutters out loud, as a group of people pass by him giving looks and failing at whispering.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SHITS LOOKING AT SCRAM!" Alak-Hul yells as he removes one of his dual axes Misery and Pain from his leather strap, the group then ran off, but the last one to leave had long blond hair and purple eyes. She gave him a look of remorse before taking off.

"Tch I don't need your petty." Alak-Hul says to no one in particular.

"Are you ok?" A woman said with concern as she sat stood up next to where he was sitting.

"I'm fine thanks anyways." Alak-Hul says to her.

"What's your name?" She asked.

"Alak-Hul." He responded

"I look cool?" She said uncertainty.

"Fuck it just call me Al. So what's your name then?" Alak-Hul asks.

"It's Blake." Blake said.

"So is this how your suppose to make friends or am I doing this shit wrong? Alak-Hul asks, earning a small chuckle out of Blake.

"I really wouldn't know." Blake says with a small smile.

"So is there a reason why you're here with me?" Alak-Hul asks Blake.

"Umm… well you don't have to answer my question if you don't feel like it." Blake says as her smile faded away.

"Fire away."

"Are you a faunus?"

"The fuck are those?" Alak-Hul asks.

"You know people with animal traits." Blake explains.

"It's my skin isn't it?" Alak-Hul deadpans.

"Yea…" Blake says awkwardly.

"I was just born like this." Alak-Hul says.

"Oh...well I'm sorry for bringing it up." Blake says as she's about to leave.

"You don't have to leave I'm surprisingly not upset." Alak-Hul says.

"If you want we could go to where all the first year students are suppose to go." Blake suggests.

"Lead the way also what book is that?"Alak-Hul asks as he gets up.

 **Back with Ruby**

"Is any of this sinking in? What do you have to say for yourself?! The white haired girl yells.

" _ **LET ME AT HER!"**_ Crota says to Ruby being fed up with how his younger sister was being treated.

"aa..aa...ACHO!" Ruby exploded literally. There was fire, lightning, and ice everywhere there was even a small crater.

"Unbelievable this is exactly what I was talking about!" The white haired girl yelled.

"I'm really really sorry." Ruby pleaded.

"Auh you complete dolt what are you even doing here? Aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon?" The white haired girl angrily says but little did she know that was the last straw for Crota.

" _ **Sorry Rubes but I can't take it any more."**_ Crota says as he took control of Ruby's body.

" _Just don't hurt her...too much."_ Ruby says.

" **Alright snow bitch yo-"** Crota says before he gets cut off.

"It's heiress actually." A unknown female voice spoke near the two. They both turned to the left to see a girl with amber eyes, a black bow, and she was holding a book. She was accompanied by a strange guy that had his hair cut short, had a grey almost ash colored skin, and appeared to be wearing a black Roman tunic with black pants, a leather strap over his shoulder that had compartments, it also held two dual axes, and he happened to be holding a dust container that fell out of the heiress's luggage.

"Weiss Schnee heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. One of the largest producers of energy." The girl says as if she's reading off a script.

' _ **That explains the spoiled bitch vibe she gives off.'**_ Crota thinks to himself _ **.**_

" _Crota can I you know?"_

" _ **Alright, that was a buzz kill anyways."**_ Crota says as control is passed over to Ruby.

"Finally some recognition." Weiss says smugly.

"The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners." The amber eyed girl states with no emotion causing Weiss to either turn red of anger or of embarrassment.

"Damn she got your ass there." The man she was with says as he chuckles along with Ruby.

" _ **I would get along with that guy."**_ Crota says.

" _Of course you would."_ Ruby replies.

The heiress now walks up to the grey skinned guy "Give me that." she says she takes the container out of his hand and walks away.

"Wait I promise I'll make this up to you!" Ruby tells Weiss as she angrily walks away.

" _ **She a lost cause Ruby and a bitch."**_

" _I just wanted to make a friend…"_

" _ **Not everyone thinks the same as you."**_ After Crota made his statement Ruby now lowers her head but then turns to her left to try to greet her raven haired savior.

"So what's your? Ruby begins only to see she's walking away with the man she was with.

Ruby now collapses and decides to lay down on the ground with her eyes closed. " _ **Someone's coming Ruby."**_ Crota notifies her. She now opens her eyes to see a familiar blond haired boy standing over her.

"Hey… I-I'm Jaune." Jaune greets offering Ruby a hand to get up.

"Ruby." She greets back as she's pulled back up. Ruby now snickering says "Aren't you the guy who threw up on the ship?" She says as she struggles to contain her laughter.

 **Meanwhile at the auditorium**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU LOST HIM!" Niriyx yells at Hala.

"Well to be fair father he kinda went off on his own." Hala explains nervously.

"After she teased him." Malok adds causing Niriyx to facepalm and others around them to give them odd looks.

"If you mean me I'm right here." Alak-Hul says standing next to amber eyed girl.

Niryix now grabs him by the collar. "Where the hell were you!?" Niryix yells with angry ticks appearing.

"I went to prove a bitch wrong." Alak-Hul says smugly despite his current situation.

"How exactly?" Niryix asks.

"Making a friend." Alak-Hul says pointing to the amber eyed girl. "Her names Blake by the way."

Niryix now drops Alak-Hul, "Hi there I'm Niriyx." Niriyx says shaking Blake's hand.

"Umm… nice to meet you." Blake says awkwardly obviously not use to this kind of situation, luckily for her he stop shaking her hand. "So are you all a friend of Al's? Blake asks.

' _More like forced acquaintances'_ Alak-Hul says in his mind and apparently everyone had the same idea by the looks of their faces expect Malok whom showed no emotion.

"Did I say something wrong?" Blake asks snapping everyone out of their thoughts.

"No not at all I'm actually their mentor." Niriyx says.

"Oh I see." Blake responds. ' _This is awkward…'_ Blake thinks to herself. But as if god had answered oh hey look a distraction!

The sound of a microphone being turned on filled the auditorium. "I'll keep this brief." The man said standing at the stage whom Niriyx immediately knew was Ozpin with Glynda standing next to him.

"You have travelled here today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills and when you have finished you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people, but I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy a need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this but you time at the school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." As Ozpin finished his speech he walks off the stage with his cane. Glynda now takes the microphone.

"You will gather at the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow your initiation begins be ready you are dismissed." Glynda says

"Well that's Ozpin for ya." Niriyx says to the slightly confused teens expect Malok of course.

"He seemed a little off." Anu says with Blake and Hala nodding in agreement.

"He's just like that." A feminine voice spoke from behind, though Niryix already knew who it was.

"Glynda long time no see." Niriyx greets with a smirk.

"That's Professor Goodwitch to you." Glynda says coldly.

"What? Is it not ok for a fellow teacher to call you that? Your own assistant if I may add?" Niriyx says smugly.

"WHAT?!" Alak-Hul yelled.

"That's right you're still stuck with me for the next four years!" Niryix exclaimed.

"And I get a break from paperwork" Glynda smirked.

"H-hold on I change my mind!" Niriyx says.

"Too late you already signed the papers."

"FUCK!"

 **Much later that day in the ballroom with Ruby**

"It's like a big slumber party!" Yang cheerfully says as she falls onto the mattress that Ruby is on currently writing a letter. Pretty much everyone in the ballroom was wearing pajamas and the men were mostly shirtless.

"I don't think dad would approve of all the boys though."

" _ **He would literally kill any them if they even looked at either of you for a second."**_ Crota says in agreement.

"I know I do." Yang says in a suggestive tone while winking. "What's that?" Yang asks referring to what Ruby is writing.

"Oh just a letter to the gang back at signal." Ruby says.

" _ **They were boring and wimps."**_

" _Only because the moment I made Crescent Rose you started fighting everyone."_

" _ **Yep good times, I even made one go the hospital due to mental trauma."**_ Crota says proudly.

"Aww thats sooooooo cute Ruby." Yang says in a girly voice then Ruby threw a pillow at her.

"Shut up it's weird not knowing everyone here." Ruby says irritated.

"What about Juane he's...nice? There you go plus one friend that's a one hundred percent increase. "Yang says in futile attempt to cheer her sister up.

" _ **Ten bucks he doesn't survive the initiation."**_ Crota says.

" _Hey!_ _"_ Ruby yells to the prince.

"Pretty sure Weiss is a negative back to zero." Ruby says as she stops writing.

"There's no such thing as a negative friend, all that means is you made one friend and one enemy." Yang says earning another pillow to the face.

"Trust me you have friends all around you you just haven't met them yet. Yang says causing Ruby to remember what Jaune told her.

As if on cue the sound of a candle being lit was heard. Yang and Ruby turn towards the sound only to see the amber eyed girl that helped Ruby next to the grey skinned guy. "Those two." Ruby says.

"You know them?" Yang asks.

"Not really her and that guy helped me out." Ruby says.

"Oh that guy yea I kinda feel bad for him. Oh I know let's go say hi to them!" Yang says as she drags Ruby over to the two.

"Wait what are you doing?!" Ruby silently yells.

 **With Blake and Alak-Hul**

As the two sisters make a ruckus Alak-Hul and Blake stop talking and give them a blank stare. In their thoughts they both had the same reaction.

' _No...please go away.'_ They both think as they watch the two sisters approach.

"HELLOOO, I believe the two of you know each other." Yang says cheerfully.

"Aren't you the girl that exploded?" Blake says uncertainly causing Alak-Hul to chuckle a bit.

"Umm yea my name's Ruby what's yours?" Ruby asks.

"Blake and that's Al." Blake says referring to the grey colored skinned man next to her.

"Well I'm Yang I'm Ruby's sister...I uh like your bow." Yang says joining in on the conversation.

"Thanks?" Blake says uncertainly she glances over to Alak-Hul for help but he was holding in all his laughter.

"It goes great with your _pajamas_." Yang says. That was it Alak-Hul couldn't take it anymore.

"AHAHAHAHAH what the actual fuck?! Who even says that!?" Alak-Hul says in between laughs rolling in his sleeping bag.

"What in the world is going on over here?" A very familiar white haired girl says looking mostly at the sisters rather than the one who was laughing too hard. "Don't you realize some of us are trying to slee-." The so called heiress wasn't able to finish her words before she suddenly collapses.

"Uhh what just happened." Yang asks.

"Thanks!" Alak-Hul says loudly across the ballroom.

Then a female voice spoke from across the room. "Your welcome just please go to sleep already." The person called Anu says. To seal the deal Blake blew out her candle and the room was now in complete darkness.

 **Meanwhile in the headmaster's office**

"Hey Ozpin do I have to do paperwork?" Niriyx asks Ozpin.

"That depends on the situation why? Ozpin asks as he sips on his signature coffee mug.

"Glynda told me I have to do all her paperwork." Niriyx explained.

"No that's her paper work." Ozpin says.

"Huh then why did she…. did Glynda make a joke?" Niriyx's eyes widened in realization.

"I suppose she did then." Ozpin says.

"Well good night." Niryix says as he literally fell through the floor.

As Ozpin sips on his coffee he thinks to himself. ' _He is going to abuse that semblance so much.'_

 **Author's Note!**

 **Ruin: FINALLY!**

 **Kurama: The only reason why it took so long is because your a lazy fuck if you actually tried to work on this you would be on your tenth chapter by now.**

Narrator: Ouch

 **Ruin: Before I forget Anu's semblance is telepathy so yea physic knock out**

 **Kurama: Totally not overpowered**

Narrator: Soo is that all?

 **Ruin: Nope I still have to say one thing. Basically guys I'm going to work on a one-shot if it gets good views then I'll keep it up if it gets little views then I'll keep it up still. So sorry for the delay I can't promise it won't happen again but I can promise that this story will go all the way to season four and maybe even further this is sort of a AU fanfic.**

 **Ruin: Now goodbye everyone.**

 **Kurama: You forgot one thing.**

 **Ruin: What?**

Narrator: You did say you wanted a beta reader.

 **Ruin: Oh yea that beta reader needed, now goodbye.**

 **Kurama: Editing?**

 **Ruin: FUCK!**

 **Kurama: Bye**

Narrator: See you all next time.


	5. Chapter 5: Initiation and The Betrayal?

**Ruin: FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKK**

 **Kurama: What the hell is up with him?**

Narrator: No clue he went to play Destiny and then this….

 **Ruin: THE MATADOR NEEDS A FUCKING NERF!**

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own Destiny, RWBY and any music that is used, I do however own my Oc characters and Oc Hive human forms, their Oc weapons, and character design.**

 **Key of Speech**

" _Cookies"=_ Ruby Mind Speech / Guardian to Ghost mind speech

' _Cookies'_ Basically everyone thinking

 **"** _ **Fuck off" =**_ **Crota Mind Speech**

 **'** _ **Fuck off' =**_ **Crota thinking**

"Hello" = Basically everyone talking

" **I don't know what to put here" = Crota when in control of Ruby / Hive / Shade**

* * *

"WAKE UP EVERYONE!" Niriyx yells into the ballroom started most of the students to death as they were abruptly awaken.

"Oh come on I thought we were done with this early bullshit!" Alak-Hul yells to his mentor.

"To bad! We are doing this initiation early!"

"Did you even get permission?" Anu sweatdropped as she asks.

"Nope which is why you NEED TO HURRY!" Niriyx yells at the students.

"Is he always like this?" Blake whispers to Alak-Hul.

"No but we kinda got use to it, it's still bullshit though." Alak-Hul responded.

"YEA EVERYONE GET UP SO WE CAN GET PANCAKES!" A oranged haired girl cheered whom was already dressed and as someone would put it combat ready.

But no one in the room showed her same enthusiasm as they all just sweatdropped at her antics. "Don't ask I had to bribe her." Niriyx silently added as he too sweatdropped.

 **Meanwhile with Ruby**

"Ruby...Ruby wake up." Yang says to her sister as she attempts to wake her.

' _And she says I'm a heavy sleeper.'_ Yang thinks to herself.

"Hey Crota I don't know if you can hear me or not but can you-" Yang begins before she gets cut off.

"I'm up Yang what's happening exactly?" Ruby asks as she yawns.

" _ **That guy with the black leather jacket woke everyone to start the initiation early."**_ Crota informs her.

' _Dang it.'_ Ruby groans.

"We have to get ready." Yang groans tiredly as she stretches her arms.

 **15 minutes later in a locker room**

"Wonder what those two are all worked up about." Ruby says as she closes her locker referring to the guy wearing green who was with the orange haired pancake lover.

"Oh who knows, so you've been awfully chipper this morning." Yang states as she crosses her arms looking at Ruby.

"Yep no more awkward small talk and getting to know you stuff, today I get to let my sweet heart do the talking." Ruby says as she hugs her weapon as if it was alive.

" _ **And after that it's more small talk because of teams."**_ Crota deadpanned.

"Well remember Ruby you're not the only one going through initiation, if you want to grow up you need to meet new people and learn to work together." Yang says earnestly to her younger sister.

"Ughhh… you sound like dad!" Ruby frustratedly says. "Ok first of all what does meeting people have to do with fighting? And second I don't need people to help me grow up I drink milk!" Ruby proudly says.

" _ **Don't ever say that again…"**_

 **Meanwhile**

"Hey Malok has Niriyx told you anything about the initiation?" Hala asks as she, Anu, and Malok made their way to the cliff where the students were instructed to go after they were ready.

"Only that he felt like doing it early." Malok dully replied.

"Wouldn't he get in trouble?" Anu asks.

"No while they may be our allies they still fear us to an extent." Malok stated.

"Hey guys where did Alak-Hul go?" Anu asks once more.

"Anu you need to learn to just relax a little I get that you're concerned with practically everyone and all but just try to keep to yourself." Hala says with a hint of irritation in her voice.

"I blame the human half of me." Anu muttered to herself as they finally arrived to the cliff top.

"Oh of course you guys are the first ones here but where did Alak-Hul go? Niriyx asks as he looks at a tablet he's holding.

"He's probably with Blake right now father." Hala answers.

"I see...goddammit how did Ozpin work this thing?!" Niriyx yells as he angrily presses random buttons.

"It requires a bit more of a professional touch Niriyx." Ozpin says as Glynda walks up to former king.

"You have quite the audacity to try to start the inition hours early, you could put the students in serious danger." Glynda yells as she hits him with her riding crop hitting his shoulder.

"What was that about fearing?" Hala whispers to Malok as she sweatdropped along with Anu.

"Why hello I just wanted to uh let you guys sleep in? Niriyx says awkwardly questioning his own excuse.

"Well since the students are already approaching I suppose there's no harm in doing things a bit early." Ozpin says as he sips on his coffee. "And I would like this back." Ozpin says as he takes away the tablet.

"Can I at least?-"

"No"

"What abo-"

"No"

"Fine." Niriyx says giving in to Ozpin. "You guys are no fun."

"And what would you consider fun?" Glynda asks in a sharp tone.

"I would make a joke about that but I'd probably get launched off this cliff." Niriyx says with a grin as Glynda started to turn red possibly out of anger or embarrassment, but before Glynda could do anything the other students finally arrived.

"Alright everyone we need you all on these plates so we can give out instruction then we can begin." Niriyx explains to the students though he couldn't help but to glance at Ruby.

After all of the students got on the plates Ozpin began "For years you have trained to become warriors so today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." Ozpin says allowing Glynda to take over as Niriyx just stood there with his arms crossed

"Now I'm sure many have heard rumors about the assignment of teams, well allow us to put an end to your confusion each of you will be getting teammates today." Glynda finishes before Ozpin starts speaking again.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here in Beacon, so it is at your best interest be paired with someone will whom you can work with. That being said first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years. Ozpin paused to let it all sink in.

"WHAT!" Ruby panicked causing Niriyx to chuckle a bit.

' _I can only imagine what Crota is telling her right now.'_ Niriyx thinks to himself causing another chuckle.

"When you are partnered up make your way to the northern end of the forest, you will meet opposition along the way do not hesitate to destroy anything in your path or you will die." Ozpin states sparking seriousness and determination amongst most of the students. "You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene." Ozpin then shoots a glance at Niriyx as if the last line was intended for him. "You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics each pair must chose one and return to the top of the cliff you will guard that item as well as your standing and we will grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?" Ozpin asks sarcastically.

"Yea um sir-" Jaune began until he was cut off.

"Good now take you postions." Ozpin says ignoring Jaune as the students get in their ready stances.

"Um sir I have a uh question." Jaune asks as the first person is launched. "So this landing strategy thing w-what is it? Your like dropping us off or something? Jaune asks as three students were launched.

"No you will be falling." Ozpin states as yet another person is launched.

"Oh so like did you hand out parachutes for us?" Jaune asks as the pancake lover gets launched.

"No you will be using your own landing strategy." Ozpin says as next to him Niriyx records the entire thing while holding in laughter.

"Uhuh yea." Jaune stutters as Ruby and Yang were launch leaving him as the last person. "So w-what exactly is a landing strategyyyyyy! Jaune says right before he gets launched.

Ozpin watches the students practically fly away with a small smile before speaking to Niriyx. "So how much of that did you record?" He asks as he sips on his coffee.

"The entire thing and it is beautiful."

 **Meanwhile with Ruby**

"Birdy no!" Ruby yells as she moans the lost of a Crow that she accidently killed while free falling.

" _ **Fuck the bird worry about the GROUND."**_ Crota points out.

" _Right."_ Ruby replies as she gets her game face on. She fires a couple shots from her Crescent Rose to slow their fall, and with a metallic *CLANK* she was hooked on a branch (pun not intended) and leaped safely to the ground.

" _ **Nice."**_ Crota comments.

' _Gotta find Yang, Gotta find Yang, Gotta find Yang.'_ Ruby thinks to herself fearfully as she sprints away.

"YANG!, YANG!" Ruby yells as she runs through the forest.

" _ **You need to slow down and get a grip, if you can't find Yang think of other options before you attract every single grimm in this forest to us."**_

" _Well there's Jaune he's nice."_

" _ **He's probably dead by now."**_ Crota deadpanned.

" _Hey what makes you...oh."_ Ruby realizing what he meant seeing as Jaune was afraid before the launch.

" _ **Yep he's probably leftover ketchup smeared on a tree."**_ Before Ruby can comment on that description she notices someone was directly in front of her so she was forced to stop.

She looks up slowly and made eye contact with light blue eyes...it was the fucken " _ **SNOW BITCH!"**_

 **Meanwhile**

' _Alright temple where are you at?'_ Alak-Hul thinks to himself still airborne and more than likely the last student still in the air. Then down below he spots what appears to be the temple at. ' _Alright time to start the show.'_ Deciding that it was finally temple to make a landing he activated the second ability his semblance granted him, the ability to make himself or any object he touches heavier. He then began his decent not like a rock but a boulder.

(Insert Deadpool superhero landing) ***BOOM*** His landing left a pretty deep crater if he did say so himself. The grimm that had appeared on the other hand had a different opinion. "ALRIGHT BRING IT ON YOU FUC-" Before he could even finish his sentence the grimm surrounding the crater were disintegrated with blue lightning. "What the fuck?"

"Oh hey Alak." Hala waved to him with her metal claws unsheathe from her glove. "I figured you could use a hand." She says mockingly.

"How the fuck did you even find me? I was in the fucken SKY!" Alak-Hul yells as he leaped out of the crater becoming face to face with Hala.

She then places a finger on his black Roman like tunic revealing a glowing green symbol. "A fucken rune?! But when and how did you place it?" Alak-Hul demanded.

"Fuck you that's how." She grinned.

"You know what...I'm done let's just get the relic so we can get out of this shit hole." Alak-Hul says as he he approaches the ruined temple.

"Make sure you get the black king." Hala says.

"When the hell do you guys even plan all of this?" Alak-Hul asks as he grabs the black king chess piece from its pedestal.

"Not our fault you always run off." She remarked.

"Whatever."

 **Are we gonna keep putting Meanwhile?**

' _I wonder who set this part of the forest ablaze?'_ Malok thinks to himself as he is currently surrounded by both fire and Beowolves. ' _No matter now I suppose.'_

As Malok draws his gunblade he sets the dust type to ice, "Anu keep them still." Malok ordered his partner.

"Right." Anu replies as she closes her eyes and extends her arm activating her semblance. A yellow layer of energy then surrounds the grimm, they struggled against it but it was futile.

With a slash of Malok's blade the surrounding grimm were encased in ice. "Crush them." he ordered Anu, and like glass the ice along with grimm shattered into pieces.

"Nice plan." Anu comments as she looks at their handy work.

"We should get moving before the fire gets any more serious." Malok says in his same emotionless tone.

"Right." As they both ran off they failed to notice a single black feather falling slowly.

 **Meanwhile back at the cliff**

"Our last pair has been formed sir." Glynda informs the head master. "At their current pace they should reach the temple in just a few minutes.

" _Gordon can you get me feed from those monitors?"_ Niriyx asks his ghost.

" _Sending it over to your scroll now."_ Gordon replies.

With access to the events in the Emerald Forest he looks through the different monitors looking to see if the plan had worked. ' _Bingo looks like everything went well.'_ Niriyx thinks to himself in relief that his students were paired with each other. ' _Lets see how Ruby is doing.'_ He thinks to himself searching for the right camera then finally he finds her. Although they weren't doing what he had expect to see, Ruby was sitting criss cross and Weiss was pacing back and forth. ' _Huh well that's definitely going to do something to their grade.'_

 **Back with Ruby**

"Its definitely this way...I mean this way." The heiress says pacing between two different directions before finally stopping in front of Ruby. "Alright it's official we past it."

" _ **I cannot deal with this shit for much longer I say we ditch her."**_ Crota suggests.

" _We can't we're partners now."_ Ruby reminds him as she gets back up.

"Why can't you just admit that you have no idea where we're going?" Ruby pleaded with Weiss.

"Because I know exactly where we're going. We're going to..the forest temple." She says.

"Argh." Ruby growled becoming fed up with the princesses attitude.

"Oh stop it you don't know where we are either."

"Well at least I don't pretend that I know everything!" Ruby says in anger.

"What's that suppose to mean?!" She replied bitterly.

"It means your jerk and I hate you!" Ruby yelled.

"Ugh just keep moving." Weiss rolls her eyes.

"Oh just keep moving! Waahh watch where you're going!" Ruby makes a bad imitation of the heiress. "Why are you so bossy?"

"I'm not bossy! Don't say things like that! Weiss yells back.

"Then stop treating me like a kid!"

"Stop acting like a kid!"

"Well stop acting like you're perfect!" Ruby yells.

"I'm not perfect! Not yet...but I'm still leagues better than you." Weiss remarks before moving ahead.

" _ **I'll kill her."**_

 **Back at the Temple**

"Think this is it?" Yang asks her partner Blake, though she responded with a look that said "duh" before they moved into the small temple.

As they look around the temple they noticed that the artifacts are, "Chess pieces?" Blake says in wonder.

"Some of them are missing." Yang points out as she looks at the pieces. "I guess we weren't the first ones here."

"Well I think we should pick one." Blake says.

"Hmm...what about a cute little pony!" Yang cheers as she lifts the horse piece.

"Sure." Blake says with a amused smile.

"That wasn't so hard." Yang comments.

"Well it's not like this place is every hard to find." Blake says before they hear someone screaming like a little girl.

* _AAAAAHHHH!*_

"Some girls in trouble!" Yang exclaims. "Blake did you hear that?" said person was just staring at the sky as if it were going to fall.

 **Look up in the sky it's a bird! It's a plane! No it's...just Ruby.**

"AAAHHHHHH!" Ruby screamed as she fell.

" _ **I never thought we would die this way."**_ Crota says with sarcasm just before they made a rough landing on a tree.

"Uhh...what was that?" Ruby asks as stars float around her head."

" _ **Your idea."**_ Crota says with boredom which was understandable he hasn't gotten to do anything yet.

"Hey Ruby." Jaune says as he hangs upside down above her.

"Did you sister just fall from the sky?" Blake asks.

"I-" Yang began before an Ursa (grimm bear) charged through the forest before it died in front of the temple.

"Aww it's broken." A orange haired girl who was riding the Ursa complained.

"Nora...please...don't ever do that again." A boy wearing green whom was probably her partener said between breaths.

"Ooooh." The now named Nora like a child said before the claimed the white rook chess piece. "I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!" She sang over...and over again.

"NORA!" Her partner called.

"Hehe coming Ren!" She cheered as she skipped back to the now named Ren.

"Did that girl just ride on a Ursa?" Yang asks questioning what the hell is happening. Just as more crazy stuff happened in particular a Deathstalker (giant scorpion) just came charging through the forest chasing a red headed girl wearing armor.

"Run!" The redhead yelled only to be ignored.

"Ruby?" Yang asked as she suddenly fell next to her.

"Yang!" Ruby cheered as they were about to embrace before well this.

"Nora!" Nora cheered as she came between to two siblings.

" _ **I don't even know what's happening...let me know if you need me."**_ Crota says before his presence fades.

"Did she just come here with a death stalker chasing her?" Blake asked.

" _No wait come back!"_ Ruby yelled trying to call her brother back.

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Yang yells as her eyes turn red and her long wild blond hair slightly glowing. "CAN EVERYONE CHILL OUT FOR TWO SECONDS BEFORE SOMETHING CRAZY HAPPENS AGAIN?!"

After waiting two seconds Ruby points to the sky more specifically a Nevermore (a giant crow like grimm), "Um sis."

"How could you leave me!" Ruby's partner Weiss yelled still holding on to the Nevermore.

"I said jump." Ruby deadpanned.

"She's gonna fall." Blake says.

"She'll be fine." Ruby says.

" _ **I hope she dies."**_

" _Crota!"_

"She's falling" Ren says as they all watch her fall. Until suddenly Jaune jumped from a tree to catch her and it somehow worked...not.

"AHHH!" They both screamed hugging as they fell.

 **At the cliff**

"What the fuck is even happening?!" Niriyx yells as he looks at what has occurred on his scroll.

"Language!" Glynda scolds wacking Niriyx on the head with her riding crop.

 **Back with the others**

"My hero." Weiss says sarcastically seeing as Juane's rescue failed.

"My back." Jaune groans since the heiress landed on him as in the background the red haired girl was still being chased by the Deathstalker and was still being ignored. Until finally she was launched in front of the other five.

"Great the gang's all here now we can die together." Yang says in false joy.

"Not if I can help it!" Ruby yelled as she charged the deathstalker ignoring her sister's warning. Only to find when she slashed at it there wasn't even a scratch on its bone armor. "D-don't worry totally fine." Ruby tried to say reassuringly. Only to turn around to see the scorpion grimm looking right at her almost tauntingly, So she shot it in the face with the sniper half of her scythe sniper hybrid weapon and took off running.

"Ruby!" Yang yelled in horror that not only was she being chased by a Deathstalker but also by the Nevermore everyone forgot about. Said Nevermore shot a barrage of it's feathers like bullets at Ruby pinning her red cloak to the ground like a tent. "Ruby get out of there!" Yang yelled as she rushed over to try to help.

"I'm trying!" Ruby yelled as she struggled to free her cloak, until suddenly the feathers that had her pinned glowed yellow before they were removed suddenly and were launched at the Nevermore striking through its exposed neck killing it instantly.

"That was an unwise move." Malok says in monotone has he helped Ruby up.

"Yea you could have gotten killed." His partner Anu added whom was standing beside him, holding the stinger of the deathstalker in place a few inches away from herself.

"I meant you Anu and we're leaving, we have our objective." Malok says his voice voided of emotion.

"Alright." Anu says with slight concern before the giant scorpion was launched several feet away effectively knocking it out.

"Wait!" Ruby yelled only for them to disappear into blurs.

"Ruby!" Weiss says with slight anger has she came next to her. "You are so childish and don't even get me started on your fighting style, but I suppose I can be a bit difficult but if we're going to do this then it has to be together next time. So if you stop showing off then I'll try to be nicer." Weiss says sincerely borderline motherly.

"I wasn't trying to show off. I just want to show you that I can do this." Ruby says.

"Your fine." Weiss says.

"Yes normal knees." Ruby mutters with a smile before being hugged by Yang.

"I'm so happy your ok!" Yang says.

 **At Beacon in the auditorium**

After announcing team JNPR "Alak-Hul Blade, Hala Singer, Anu Singer, and Malok the four of you have collected the black king piece from this day forward you will be known as team MOON (MAAH I know it's ridiculous) led by Malok. Ozpin announces sparking another round of applause as they walked off the stage.

"And finally Ruby Rose, Yang Xiao Long, Weiss Schnee, and Blake Belladonna the four of you retrieved the white knight pieces from this day forward you will work together as team RWBY led by Ruby Rose.

"I'm so proud of you!" Yang cheers as she hugs Ruby.

" _ **Good job but we really didn't even do anything."**_

"Looks like things are shaping up to be an interesting year." Ozpin says.

 **Late at night deep in Forever Falls**

Gordon had been tailing Niryix for what felt like hours. He has been acting suspiciously lately and the fact that he hadn't caught onto it until now was concerning to the ghost. ' _What is he doing?'_ the ghost asks as Niryix suddenly stopped moving and held his hand out. He then summoned a taken Beowolf. ' _Did he lie about those kind of taken being out of his control?'_ The ghost wondered, but then the taken did something entirely unexpected it twisted and turn until it was in the shape of a person...a female to be more precise. ' _Salem!'_

* * *

 **Authors Note**

 **Ruin: Now I know you're upset that I made Malok and Anu steal the spotlight from everyone else**. **In my defense there was no way in hell I can write a 8v2 so I just did that. Also BUNGIE when I said nerf Matador I did not mean take away special ammo when we die!**

Narrator: And there was no way I could Narrate that fight, I already don't get paid enough.

 **Kurama: See you all next time.**

 **Ruin: Before we end thing off I would like to say thank you all for reading and sorry for the delay. Now goodbye.**


	6. Grimoire: Niriyx

**Authors Note**

 **Ruin: Hey guys this just my way of being able to get word out to you all sooner rather than later. Anyways lately I had some life issues that prevented me from uploading a chapter, so I'm currently working on the next one it should be done if I focus completely on it for about four days, I'm a slow thinker ok, plus school! But I now have plans! First off this story will no longer have as much humor for story reasons, second the previous chapters have been modified a bit so that's all for now. (I removed the number code thing)**

* * *

 **Name: Niriyx (Nigh-rix)**

 **Theme: Light em up (By: Fallout Boy)**

 **Clothing:** **His combat outfit is a shadow black trench coat with a hood that didn't have anyway to prevent it from being open, where the cloth was split on both sides there is half of the Taken King crest it was a golden color, black martial arts pants, black boots, on his hands are black leather fingerless gloves the one on the left had the symbol of the Iron Banner while on the right glove it had the Iron Lord symbol both being a golden color. (Currently wearing a black leather jacket, black jeans, and black shoes.)**

 **Class: Hunter**

 **Vanguard info: Classified...FILE HACKED SUCCESSFULLY: Niriyx was born from the merging of the guardian Night and the Taken king Oryx. Niriyx primarily uses the dark abilities of Oryx granted to him by the merging however when using light he is a gunslinger of about advanced tier, which is odd considering Night was a master tier Nightstalker and the only ability Niriyx anyways Night and Oryx may have been the first merging of Hive and guardian but most definitely not the last, most of the higher ranking Hive are merged with a Human. We were unable to get the info of how they accomplished such a thing much to Ikora's frustration. The only thing we got out of them was and I quote "We did it to free ourselves. Most of us agree that it was the worms they freed themselves from by merging somehow. So what to say next...man Zavala is gonna throw a cow if I don't have a "full report" so let's talk about h- DATA LOST**


	7. Chapter 6: Past Pain and The Burden

**(Grimoire Niriyx is now translated)**

 **Ruin: Welcome back everyone and I'm sorry for the delay. It's been a crazy two weeks for me between school, karate testing, and family issues along with pure laziness. But I guess I kinda needed it because I came up with some amazing ideas for this fanfic. I've also realize how over powered Niriyx and his subordinates would be if they were just dealing with the White Fang so there's a third party coming into it. I'm sure all you Destiny lore fans can figure out who. So without further adieu let's get right into it!**

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own Destiny, RWBY and any music that is used, I do however own my Oc characters and Oc Hive human forms, their Oc weapons, and character design.**

 **Key of Speech**

" _Cookies"=_ Ruby Mind Speech / Guardian to Ghost mind speech

' _Cookies'_ Basically everyone thinking

 **"** _ **Fuck off" =**_ **Crota Mind Speech**

 **'** _ **Fuck off' =**_ **Crota thinking**

"Hello" = Basically everyone talking

" **I don't know what to put here" = Crota when in control of Ruby / Hive / Shade**

* * *

 **Last Time in Forever Falls**

Gordon had been tailing Niriyx for what felt like hours. He has been acting suspiciously lately and the fact that he hadn't caught onto it until now was concerning to the ghost. ' _What is he doing?'_ the ghost asks as Niriyx suddenly stopped moving and held his hand out. He then summoned a taken Beowolf. ' _Did he lie about those kind of taken being out of his control?'_ The ghost wondered, but then the taken did something entirely unexpected it twisted and turn until it was in the shape of a person...a female to be more precise. ' _Salem!'_

 **Present Time**

" **So to what do I owe the great pleasure to be called before you former king."** The queen of grimm says.

' _I will have my revenge.'_

"I just wanted to make a deal." Niriyx says as the red trees began to stir in the breeze.

" **I'm listening."** Salem says cautiously.

' _In the most satisfying way.'_

"Leave the U.R.U. out of this, if you do that then me and my subordinates including the U.R.U. will not interfere in your plans." The former king says.

" **Alright I'll agree with this, but there must be more you seek from me."** The shade of Salem says in a taunting manner as she paced slightly.

' _I don't care what the coast is.'_

"Did you get a wish from a Ahamkara?" Niriyx asks seriously as he narrowed his silver eyes, the moon making them appear brighter than normal.

" **Hmm so that's what they're called."** She mused, " **yes I did as a matter of fact and it was truly wo-"**

 ***CLANK***

 ***CLANK***

' _It'll all be for Summer.'_ He thought to himself as taken remains splatter on the soft grass.

After he shot the shade of the queen using his black hand cannon Hawkmoon, he notices Gordon. "So how much did you hear?"

"Only the part when you shot her." The ghost admitted. "What happened exactly?"

"I made deal to keep the U.R.U. safe."

"At what price?" His ghost asks.

"Don't worry about it." Niriyx says a bit sharply.

"So she was behind the taken attack." Gordon asks preferring not to upset his guardian.

"Yes she even admitted that she got a wish from a Ahamkara." The former king says.

"If there something else? The ghost asks out of concern for his guardian.

He nodded no and began the long trip back to Beacon.

' _He's hiding something. I can feel past anger and grief within him string once more. If this gets out of hand then I'll have to initiate protocol. I just hope it doesn't come to that.'_

 **The next morning in Professor Port's class**

"Anu is something disturbing you?" Malok asks in a low voice as the professor began introductions. "If it's about initiation don't worry about it the students can prove themselves later on."

"I know but I still feel bad." Anu says as she played with her brown and black hair which was in a pony tail.

"Excuse me young huntsmen why are you not in uniform?" The Professor asked Alak-Hul whom was not in uniform.

"Isn't obvious _I don't feel like it."_ Alak-Hul says stubbornly as he moves to a seat next to Hala.

"I see very well then since you remind me so much of myself when I was your age then I accept your reason." Port stated proudly causing many students to either facepalm or sweatdrop.

"Umm...ok." Alak-Hul says as he sat down.

' _Even though I'm older than you'll ever be fat ass.'_ Alak-Hul added in his head just before team RWBY came rushing in the class immediately taking the nearest seat.

 **A few seconds later**

"Monsters demons prowlers of the night, yes the creature of grimm have many names, but I merely refer to them as prey HAHA." No one laughed or said anything just stared at him awkwardly.

" _Wake me when class is over…"_ Ruby tiredly says to her brother.

" _ **You gotta be fucken kidding me, fine."**_ Ruby now put her head down as she went to sleep.

' _When I first thought of this place I expected so much more.'_ Hala thought to herself bored out of her mind. ' _The real hunters on Earth would be offended.'_ She smirked at the thought.

"Vale as well as the other three kingdoms are safe havens in a otherwise treacherous world." The professor lectured though not many were paying attention such as the RBY of RWBY. Ruby was sleeping, Yang was dosing, Blake was reading what was presumed to be smut, and Weiss was trying to pay attention but was clearly upset about her teammates behavior hence the angry glares at Ruby.

"Our planet is absolutely teeming with creatures that would love nothing more than to tear you to pieces. That's where we come in huntsmen, _huntresses_." Professor Port winked to Yang who groaned and rolled her eyes.

' _Perv.'_ The blonde thought.

"Individuals who have sworn to protect those who cannot protect themselves. From what you ask? Why the very world!" Port exclaimed.

Anu was slightly confused, ' _so are we supposed to applaud or what exactly?'_

Professor Port then continued his lecture, "That is what you are training to become, but first a story, a tale of a young _handsome_ man me."

 **A few minutes of a cancerous story later**

"A true huntsmen must be honorable." As Port continued his lecture Weiss glared at Ruby whom is still asleep. "A true huntsmen must be dependable." Glare intensifies, "A true huntsmen must be strategic." At this point Weiss is red with anger and everyone is looking at her with concern expecting an explosion.

"She looks so pissed." Alak-Hul whispers to Hala. "This is gonna be good."

"Ha that's nothing compared to how pissed you get thanks to me." Hala whispered back jokingly.

"So who among you believe yourselves to be the embodiment of these traits? The professor asks the class.

Weiss instantly raised her hand, "I do sir!"

"Excellent, young man in the back who didn't dress." Port ignored Weiss.

' _You gotta be fucken kidding me that whole thing was meant to try to make me feel bad, ok fine I'll play his game.'_

"Alright then what do you want?" The darkblade asked as he stood up from his seat while smirking.

"Come and face your opponent." The professor held his hand out toward the cage that was rattling.

Weiss clearly angrier than before by the turn of events sat back down though the fuss was enough to wake Ruby.

"Uhh what's happening?" Ruby turned towards Weiss who merely huffed and turned away.

"I'm about to kick some ass that's what." Alak-Hul says as he walked past to face the cage head to head.

"Shouldn't you get your weapon?" Port asks.

"But that would just be unfair if I did." Alak-Hul says smugly.

"Interesting...very well let the match begun!" The professor exclaimed as he broke the seal that keep the grimm in the cage.

The grimm in question was a boarbatusk (boar grimm) as it set its eyes on Alak-Hul it started to look almost...afraid? Malok quickly realized why as he felt the darkness in the air, almost radiating off of Alak-Hul. He then looked at some of the students to see how it was affecting them, they weren't doing so well. A couple of them looked sick, others like they were about to pass out, and some simply couldn't breath. The only people who weren't affected were his team of course, the professor surprisingly, and...Ruby.

' _Niriyx is gonna kill him.'_ Hala decided as she made the same observations Malok did.

But lucky for him he played it off, "So my second semblance works on grimm that's interesting." The darkblade gave out a sadistic smirk as the weight of darkness lifted allowing the students to recover.

But before the grimm could recover though Alak-Hul rushed in with monstrous speed that rivaled Ruby's and grabbed it's tusk with both hand and lifted it over his head like it weighed nothing. "PATHETIC!" He yelled as the boarbatusk body suddenly glowed a blackish brown color as it was slammed to the ground, creating a crater while killing it.

"I-in a single strike." Yang says stuttering slightly, still recovering from the weight of darkness.

"THAT WAS SO COOL!" Ruby cheered who wasn't affected at all.

" _ **RUBY!"**_ Crota yelled.

" _Yea?"_ Ruby asked still not aware of the gravity the situation held.

" _ **Don't get involved with team MOON."**_ He warned.

' _ **I thought it was only a coincidence, but my fears have come true.'**_

" _Why?"_

" _ **Because I said so."**_ The prince said as his presence faded from Ruby's mind.

"Wh-what was that?" Blake asked fearfully to Alak-Hul, but before he could answer the bell rang signaling the end of the period.

"I tell you later Blake." He waved her off before leaving without the rest of his team.

Weiss then stormed out of the classroom, "Sheesh what's with her? Jaune asks.

Ruby then followed her partner out side the door and into the hall, "Weiss wait!" Ruby called.

"What?!" The heiress says angrily.

"What's wrong with you why are you being s-"

Weiss cuts her off before she can finish, "What's wrong with me? What wrong with _you?_ Your suppose to be a leader and all you've been so far is a nuisance." Weiss says.

Ruby rolls her eyes, "What did I do?"

"That's just it! You've done nothing to earn your position, back in the forest you acted like a child and you've only continued to do so!" She pointed out while hurting her leader's feelings.

"Weiss where is this coming from? What ever happened to working together? I thought you believed in acting as a team." Ruby says.

"Not a team lead by _you_ , I've studied, trained, and quite frankly I deserve better." Weiss turns away from Ruby crossing her arms. "Ozpin made a mistake." She then walk away leaving Ruby in shock.

"Hmm well that didn't seem to go so well." Headmaster Ozpin says from behind her.

She turned to face the white haired man, "Is she right? Did you make a mistake?" She asks hopefully for a no.

The headmaster chuckled slightly, "That remains to be seen."

 **Meanwhile on the roof of Beacon**

Pyrrha didn't tell the rest of her teammates but she got a text from a unknown number saying to meet on the roof and bring no one. ' _Who could it possibly be?'_ The tournament champion wondered.

"Hello there sorry to keep you waiting, Pyrrha I presume? A kind male voice asked from behind her.

She then faced the stranger but to her surprise it was no person but a small flying machine. "Hi my name is Gordon and I'm a ghost."

 **Back with Ruby and Ozpin**

Confused Ruby asks, "What do you mean?"

"I mean it's only been one _day_. Ruby I've made more mistakes than any man, woman, and child on this planet." Ozpin says sincerely, "But at this moment I would not consider your appointment to leader one of them...do you?"

"Being a team leader isn't just a title you carry into battle, but a badge you wear constantly. If you are not always performing at your absolute best then what reason do you give others to follow you?"

He let it sink in for a while before continuing "You've been burdened with a daunting responsibility Ruby, I advise you take some time to think about how you will uphold it."

With that Ruby turned to peak through the hall exit seeing the conversation between Weiss and Professor Port end, she then smiled.

 **Hours later in RWBY's dorm**

Weiss walks into the room quietly as to not disturb her sleeping teammates, she looks at Ruby's bunk bed and notices a notebook that's almost completely filled out, ' _She actually took notes.'_ Her eyes widen in surprise.

She gently shook her shoulder to wake her up. " **Stranger danger!"** But little did Weiss know it wasn't Ruby she woke up not that she would notice.

Weiss then covered 'Ruby's' mouth and signaled her to be quiet, "How do you take your coffee?" Weiss asked noticing the empty coffee cup.

' _ **The snow bitch is offering me coffee…...fuck it anyone who offers free coffee is on my chill list.'**_ The prince finally decided.

" **Cream and** _ **seven**_ **sugars."** Crota answered causing the Heiress to sigh.

"Don't move." She said as she went to under Ruby's bunk.

' _ **Where the hell am I supposed to go?'**_ He wondered before she suddenly reappeared with the coffee cup filled up.

"Here." She said before 'Ruby' took it.

" **Thanks sno-Weiss."** The prince quickly corrected himself.

Weiss's face then turn apologetic and sincere, "Ruby I think you have what it takes to be a good leader."

' _ **Shit this talk was for Ruby...normally I would wake her but this cup of coffee says otherwise.'**_

"Just know that I'm going to be the best teammate you will ever have. Good luck studying." Weiss says before disappearing to her bunk. "That's wrong by the way." She says.

' _ **FUCK WHY DID THESE NOTE I STOLE HAD TO BE FROM A RETARD!'**_ He internally yelled.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **Ruin: Now I know you're pissed for this taking forever, but I have no excuse for this last week… the author note at the top was written a week or two ago. So I got my motivation back after I realize how close the big reveal was in the story which will happen at the battle of the docks. Also I took like ten one minute long breaks just to dance and dab at Pyrrha and Gordon meeting each other it's VERY plot relevant. So next week I should have a chapter should...What can I say? It's almost Years of Triumph on Destiny which I will be streaming. I'll probably stream some more rank battles on Xenoverse 2 today actually. If I get enough reviews asking for my twitch username I'll post it. Anyways until next time my dear readers.**


	8. Grimoire: Guardian Tiers

**Authors Note**

 **Ruin: Well here we are with another Grimoire super mini chapter. So yea sorry for all the delays Destiny has gotten addicting once more. I'm also debating on how next chapter will go so…you decide should I skip Jaunes little mini arc or not? It will be referenced though if I do end up skipping it. Also I'm thinking about making chapters super long like 10k-15k words, I don't know. Anyways lets see how Guardian Tiers work shall we? *Magical Door Opens***

* * *

Guardian Tiers or GT for short. There are four Guardian tiers that Guardians are divided by Novice, Basic, Advanced, and Master. There has always been some...miscommunicating when it comes to how their distributed such as tiers are given to Subclasses not Classes.

Novice: Just as it means these Guardians are new revived by their ghost, they often are able to only use the most basic abilities of light such at igniting their light into a grenade or they can empower their hands for a stronger punch. Mainly they are tasked to do small jobs mainly patrols, or if luck shines on them they get apprenticed by a Master Tier Guardian.

Basic: Guardians of this tier unlike the Novices are able to tap into their super for a short period of time, they are task with simple missions such as policing the city, setting up outpost on Earth or other worlds often accompanied by an Advanced Tier, the list goes on but it's easy to say they make up the lower half of the back bone to the City. **(AN: Basic Tier Guardians are basically the players)**

Advanced: Now we look the upper back bone of the City, these Guardians are assigned to more difficult and long term missions, they go on special ops also known as Nightfalls to eliminate powerful high priority targets beyond what any tier lower is capable of handling, and alongside Nightfalls they are sent along with a couple Basic Tier Guardians to create and maintain an outpost. Advanced Tier Guardians are couple of having their super active for hours without a problem meaning they don't often use their firearms, and it is at this point Guardians start getting creative with their supers for example one such Guardian known as Fox an Advanced Tier Sunsinger, she is able to create a blade made from fire to use alongside radiance.

Master: Lastly we have the Master Tiers the most powerful of all. Guardians of this caliber are so rare there are only two fireteams at the moment that have any. Their task since we are lucky enough to have two fireteams would be raiding such as the Crota's End raid, and a few others, they usually do as they wish, their effective in almost any field of work. When it comes to wielding light they are...well experts which was originally what this tier was called but Master Tier just rolls more off the tongue. Anyways a Master Tier Guardian and or Advanced is given a title for something that they are known for such as _Bloody Fox of Death_ or _Marksman of The Silver Eye_. Just to summarize don't mess with a Master Tier Guardian.

* * *

 **Authors Note**

 **So I've had the idea of this ranking since between chapters 3-5 and some of you might be a little pissed to know that MY Guardians are NOT gonna be outclassed by fucken first year students, well the Basic Tiers probably. You have no idea how many fanfics I've read where Yang just beats everyone's ass. I got sick of it. So yea FULLY TRAINED huntsmen will be able to go toe to toe with an Advanced Tier and above. Goods Bye and don't forget to tell me if I should skip Jaune's character build episodes or not. This is Midnight Ruins signing out.**


	9. Announcement READ

Hey guys Midnight Ruins here and well I have a confession to make. You see when I first started this story it was because it was all gonna be one big joke, just a little something I can do to sharpen up before actually trying. But a couple chapters later I started brainstorming so many ideas and I couple I hinted and used right away, it was a big mistake on my part I was thinking about the end instead of everything in between. What made matters worse was that it was Soo boring writing scenes of RWBY onto a doc with minor changes. So now I have decided to restart the story now that I know what I want to do with this story, thank you all for reading I see you on the new story "Books of Sorrow: Remnant REboot" And yes I'll have a schedule for uploading this time. THE FIRST CHAPTER WILL BE UP BETWEEN THIS WEEK AND NEXT MONDAY. Thank you


End file.
